Donna Lynton
Donna Lynton (born January 1 1951 in Brooklyn , New York as Dianne Carol Lynton) is an American singer . She is best known for her hit Theme From Charlie's Angels . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Discography **2.1 Singles *3 External links Biography [ edit ] Donna Lynton was on January 1 1951 in Brooklyn , New York born as a daughter of the American singer Charles Lynton and Russian pianist Anne Salyk . Late sixties, she performed at the girls trio The Ronettes , which has had a very different composition than the group of Ronnie Spector from the early 60s. After three years of touring with the group she went solo and in 1974 took them into Canada's jazz album Call me Donna on. In 1976 she moved to the Netherlands , because of her Dutch boyfriend and later husband Charlie. A year later, she brings some singles , of which Theme From Charlie's Angels , sung the theme of the then popular television seriesCharlie's Angels a hit was. This hit and it paired television appearances gave her in the Netherlands and Flanders, more fame. It was not until Christmas 1980 before she had another hit address. The duet Peace with Father Abraham knew when to be a minor hit in the Dutch Top 40 . Lynton released in 1982 her first album in the Netherlands. Prima Donna , produced by John van de Ven , contained among other songs Let the curtain fall and Bridge of love that had been previously released. on single The numbers I was not born yesterday and someone Notify appeared as a single, but the album nor the singles earned her commercial success. Just Let the curtain fall had two years past the tipparade met. In 1986 followed an album titled Donna Lynton where the song (That's why) I will always love you got. On that album, she worked with many artists together, including Toots Thielemans and Hans Vermeulen . In subsequent years, Donna Lynton continued to occur, but they disappeared from the spotlight. A compilation CD of 1992 brought little change in there. In 2004 Donna Lynton wanted to make a comeback, but thanks to an appearance in the TV Beautiful! Weather Lion , got her dog , a Yorkshire Terrier even more fame than they. Presenter Paul de Leeuw in the next episode would fit on the dog, which he rather rudely treated the animal. It was indeed the Yorkshire Terrier Lynton. Newly formed Lynton along with Debbie and Marlène Berger of T-Spoon trio The Glamour Ladies . Debbie and Berger have been replaced bymusical singer Vivian van der Veen and Rosanna Hofman . They bring the show A tribute to the Supremes , which mainly songs from The Supremes and The 3 Degrees on the program. From September 2007 to January 1, 2008 Donna sang the role of MS. Sherman in the musical Fame. Discography [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Category:1951 births Category:Women's music